Half-Life 2 - Unused Visgroups/Coast
__NOEDITSECTION__ The coast chapters are the high point of the entire mappack, with a startlingly high number of unused visgroups. d2_coast_01 In d1_coast_01, there is an issue with the majority of the unused visgroups being misplaced in nonsensical positions, generally out in the sea; however moving the objects in the direction of the final map will usually match them with their finalized counterparts where applicable, thus it can be assumed that the entire map was moved at some point, and the unused visgroups weren't corrected. _old nodes A large number of thinly-placed nodes, with the majority being in the ocean area. _ambient wind A single ambient_generic entity. _perf removed A func_smokevolume entity. Apparently, it was causing performance issues. _airborne hintnode To add to the various objects placed in the sea, an info_node_hint entity. It is named "_crane_driver", strangely. _extra ropes Coast_01_05.png Coast_01_05a.png A fairly long set of ropes. _side track overlays Two overlays placed, of course, on top of the ocean. _removed by art team Coast_01_07.png Coast_01_07a.png Two sets of trees and a brush-based arch. One of them is placed directly above the area the player initially drives in. _new ramp Coast_01_08.png Coast_01_08a.png A displacement ramp outside of the map. _old gravel ramp Coast_01_09.png Coast_01_09a.png Another displacement ramp. _cits vs ants An ai_relationship entity. Despite the name, it sets it so that citizens and antlions have a "Neutral" disposition towards each other. _jeep training triggers Three trigger_looks and one trigger_multiple. _old tunnel A simplistic brush-based tunnel. beach env_cubemaps Dozens of cubemaps scattered erratically over the ocean. sun An env_sun, alongside a info_target and sun_target. mud A displacement plain referencing "BLENDDIRTMUD005a", a texture only found in the Leak. A trigger_look entity is set up to be activated by vehicles entering it, enabling a missing entity named "sound_vo_surfaces" to play. unrotated shack An early, unrotated version of the shack before the tunnel. The lower walls on the inside reference an unused texture: "PLASTER/PLASTERWALL006C". Among other features, it contains a Crossbow, not found until several maps later in the final game. _seaweed overlays Several scattered info_overlay entities. _birds Three npc_seagulls. _reed terrain Three displacements with dense reed detailsprites. Their shape matches the water featured in another unused visgroup, "_stream water" (see below). _skybox water A cheap water brush. _skybox pier A single brush. Oddly, the top face uses a grass texture. _stream water Three water brushes filling the low ground near the broken bridge, creating two small ponds. _rocks A cluster of rocks, with a few playerclip brushes. _ludicrous vclip A func_vehicleclip entity. In comparison to the final version, it is much larger and is textured differently. coast_01_22_cs_2b.png coast_01_22_cs_2a.png d1_coast_02 3d skybox An unused skybox. It seems incomplete, as it only make use of a few bits of geometry. _roof pieces Two floating roof brushes. _extra wires Four sets of additional cables in the gunship encounter area. _debug gunship A npc_gunship entity. _odessa testing logic auto A logic_auto entity. It appears to have been used for testing in conjunction with the nearby info_player_start. _terrain helpers Several dev-textured sphere-like objects. It is not clear what their purpose is, but if the name is to be believed, they were somehow helpful in constructing the geometry of the map. _gunship debug messages One game_text entity that prints "Gunship switching paths.". It has no inputs or outputs. _old odessa rpg ammo Three ammo crates, one in a shed, the other two in Odessa's basement. The latter two overlap with several objects. _old odessa rooftop An early version of the second floor of the main building in the gunship base. It has several notable differences, the main one being the lack of any exits, and the much more damaged-looking dividing walls. coast_02_09_cs_1a.png|Final version coast_02_09_cs_1b.png|Early version coast_02_09_cs_2a.png|Final version coast_02_09_cs_2b.png|Early version coast_02_09_cs_3a.png|Final version coast_02_09_cs_3b.png|Early version _crappy odessa rooftop The polar opposite of "_old odessa rooftop", where nearly the entire floor's walls and roof have been apparently destroyed. coast_02_10_cs_1a.png|Final version coast_02_10_cs_1b.png|Early version _flyby gunship A npc_maker and set of path_track entities. The path goes from the Combine surveillance outpost, across the lake, to the gunship outpost. _removed by art team Coast_02_12.png Coast_02_12a.png Coast_02_12b.png Coast_02_12c.png Coast_02_12d.png Coast_02_12e.png Coast_02_12f.png Coast_02_12g.png A number of cut details scattered throughout the map, ranging from brush-based stop signs on the first road to rails on the edges of Odessa's house's stairwells. _4charsstatic _harpoons - waiting for Jay Coast_02_14.png coast_02_14a.png Coast_02_14b.png Various harpoons scattered throughout the map, typically through walls. Some refer to the cut model "models/props_junk/harpoon001a.mdl". _gunship crash targets Several scattered info_target entities. _brushmodel map A brush-based version of Odessa's map. It uses a different texture than the model counterpart. _Odessa NPC Clips Several NPC Clip brushes surrounding the doorways to other buildings. _bumpmap cliffs A slightly different version of the cliffs in the starting section of the map. _water wall A wall accompanied by a playerclip brush. _brush treeline Several treeline brushes. _ambient wind sound As the title says, an ambient wind sound. Or, rather, an ambient_generic set to play everywhere. _static windmill A prop_static version of the windwill at the corner of Odessa's base. _unified citizen template A point_template entity. Some of the entities it points to no longer exist. _old rocks Alternate version of one of the outer rock walls' outcroppings using a different texture. _old antlionpush ss An early version of the scripted_sequence where a citizen knocks the antlion off the edge. It uses the action animation "MeleeAttack01" instead of "d2_coast_03_antlion_shove". _perf removed fences Several fences near the front of Odessa's base. _perf extra citizen A env_entity_maker. _perf removed props Some additional scattered props throughout Odessa's base. _perf removed fences 2 Another set of fences to the right of the entrance to Odessa's outpost. _brick outer wall Two brick walls in the same position as the previous two fences. _old gate button A prop that a nearby citizen presses when you are let out of Odessa's base. It was replaced by a nodraw-textured brush. _old odessa light position A differently-placed light in Odessa's basement. _3d skybox Contents identical to "3d skybox" above. _test fog controller coast_02_31a.png coast_02_31b.png coast_02_31c.png A slightly different fog_controller, which has a blue active primary fog color. _greeter out schedule An aiscripted_schedule entity. Although it is unused, there are two later counterparts. d2_coast_04 window ents old A func_breakable_surf entity. extra cars Three additional cars in the area where the player is blocked off by them near the exit. models/props_c17/car01a.mdl blockades coast_03_03.png coast_03_03a.png Two sets of two brush-based blockades, placed on either sides of the bridge. apc An apc stored in the yellow warehouse, which strangely, uses the buggy model. unrotated catwalk A different version (that also isn't rotated) of the catwalk the player has to knock over to progress. It uses more metallic textures. mini container unrotated coast_03_06.png coast_03_06a.png Two brush-based shipping containers. The texture alignment on them is incomplete. old_rock_cliff_area An old section of the cliffs that blocks off where the player comes from in the final version. _removed by art team coast_03_08.png coast_03_08a.png coast_03_08b.png coast_03_08c.png coast_03_08d.png Several scattered changes, ranging from additional cars in the car pile, to brush-based tree "wrappers", to more aggressive skybox placement. _3d sky template Several nodrawed brushes in the skybox. They have a similar shape to the skybox brushes in "_removed by art team". _window explosion ents Two differently placed env_physexplosion entities. _obsolete? antlionmaker An isolated npc_antlion and npc_antlion_template_maker. _extra wires coast_03_11.png coast_03_11a.png coast_03_11b.png Four sets of suspended cables that start at the beginning of the map, and go all the way down to the ending road. _old areaportal trigger Four scattered trigger_multiple entities. They refer to a removed areaportal, "portal_start". _antlion vs corpse script A cut script where the antlions appear to be eating a dead refugee citizen. old_ladder A differently-placed brush-based ladder. _old coastline Three displacements on the coastline. start_autosave_trigger_ A trigger_multiple placed at the start of the map. In addition to autosaving, it also tells the previously-referenced "antlion_eating_seq" to start. legacy_entities Two path_track entities. _skybox version of world water A skybox version of the previously cutoff sections of water. _origin brush A 512x SKIP brush, placed within the middle of the pond. _original pond water A different water brush for the pond, referencing "water_lowdirty002" instead of "water_coast02". _old ramp vclip A much larger version of the func_vehicleclip used in the final version. d2_coast_05 3d skybox A 3d skybox. There are no details beyond the box and the sky_camera entity. _removed by art team coast_05_02.png coast_05_02a.png coast_05_02b.png coast_05_02c.png coast_05_02d.png coast_05_02e.png coast_05_02f.png As usual, several scattered changes. This time, it mainly involves different versions and placements of the cars on the road, a slightly different shack, and some different skybox brushes. _e3 only A env_lightglow entity. _chimney smoke Two entities, prop_static and env_smokestack on top of the roof of the house in the middle of the map. _extra soldiers Coast_05_05.png Coast_05_05a.png Two Combine soldiers at the initial refugee base, one of them in the garage and the other on the hill. _perf removed Coast_05_06.png Coast_05_06a.png Coast_05_06b.png Coast_05_06c.png Several scattered props throughout the initial refugee base. _non functional occluders Three func_occluders. _road blocks Three brush-based road blocks. _road explosion debris A few scattered physics props. _perf test - removed fire Two fairly long lines of env_fire entities, apparently to be lit up and spread to nearby objects after the gas station pumps are blown up. _gas trails Two trails of fuel stain decals in the same directions as the previous group. _explosive shack A func_physbox-based version of the red shack in the same position as its final, static version. It is set up to explode from the gas station fires and contains three item_item_crate entities inside. _giant tank explosion Several entities intended to create a big gas tank explosion once it is reached by the gas station fires. Also includes two extra item_item_crate entities clipping through brush geometry. _scrolling cloud layer A textured plain in the (unused) skybox that refers to "NATURE/CLOUD001B". d2_coast_07 Similarly to d2_coast_01, it appears that the map was moved midway through construction and the unused visgroups never corrected. It also has early parts of d2_coast_05, d2_coast_08, and various random other bits going outside of the skybox. previous map coast_07_01.png coast_07_01a.png A section of d2_coast_05 in a very early state. No displacements have been set up, the bridge is seven blocky brushes, and sections of it overlap with the final map's playable area. building prefab coast_07_02.png coast_07_02a.png coast_07_02b.png A simplistic brush building. It references a since-removed texture: "PLASTER/PLASTERWALL036L". bridge landing prefab A catwalk ladder near the bridge's first arch. catwalk1 duplicate A tilted section of the catwalk. nuked for skybox coast_07_05.png coast_07_05a.png coast_07_05b.png A removed far-off section of the map. Oddly, the road exits the skybox before finally terminating. sniper A proto_sniper entity. 1 object Three connected road brushes. Again, they end up exiting the skybox's area before ending. extra disps coast_07_08.png coast_07_08a.png coast_07_08b.png Several subdivided displacements to the left of the bridge. They go behind the cliff, and ultimately outside the map. 6 objects coast_07_09.png| coast_07_09a.png coast_07_09b.png| Two woven displacements below the ocean level. One goes behind the far end of the bridge. bathroom soldiers A large trigger_multiple, and two aiscripted_schedules with npc_makers. The entities they refer to, "soldier_overlook_1" and "soldier_overlook_2" are not present in the map. old house coast_07_11.png coast_07_11a.png An early version of the large white house. It is much simpler geometrically, and lacks an interior. A brush leaning on it has the texture "WOOD/WOODSHELF005a", which is a cut texture. 1 object A phys_hinge for the windmill. bridge_trigger Multiple triggers scattered across the bridge. oldfog A trigger_multiple that sets the fog. light_blockers A light blocker that covers the majority of the train. _perf_pass A large number of scattered entities, mainly Combine soldiers and physics props. The majority of them are placed above the ocean. _underwater skyterrain thingumy A displacement below the ocean, with the 3d skybox texture. The bottom of the used skybox is below it. unnecessary occluder? One func_occluder. _vis_cluster_complex coast_07_20.png coast_07_20a.png coast_07_20b.png coast_07_20c.png coast_07_20d.png Several scattered brushes textured with "toolsinvisible". d2_coast_08 The map has a number of similarities to d2_coast_07 visgroup-wise. It appears that it branched off from it at some point in development. catwalk1 duplicate Identical to d2_coast_07's version. bridge landing prefab Identical to d2_coast_07's version. building prefab Largely identical to d2_coast_07's, but the wall texture has been replaced with nodraw. previous map Identical to d2_coast_07's version. solid ent ladders coast_08_02.png coast_08_02a.png Two sets of func_useableladder entities. They are not placed near any ladders. 3 objects A section of catwalk. It overlaps with the bridge's brushwork. barnicles coast_08_04.png coast_08_04a.png Two npc_barnacles. old reload trigger Coast_08_05.png Coast_08_05a.png A large trigger that reloads the map upon falling to it. blocking model areas coast_08_06.png coast_08_06a.png Several invisible brushes that appear to be present for collision purposes. They are not correctly aligned with the bridge. 6 objects Identical to d2_coast_07's version, but with a different texture. extra disps Identical to d2_coast_07's version. 1 object Identical to d2_coast_07's version. bridge brush backup A brush-based version of the bridge's supports. old bridge supports coast_08_09.png coast_08_09a.png Two brush-based bridge arches. They are similarly textured to "bridge brush backup". hint plane A large hint brush. 2 objects Two bridge structure props. clip brushes Two arches constructed out of clip-textured brushes. They were likely meant to be used with the older bridge supports. old button A dev-textured button. Its outputs reveal a few removed entities. big occluder A func_occluder. _removed by art team coast_08_14.png coast_08_14a.png coast_08_14b.png Several scattered changes, including a few plant props, a roof support with blocklights, and a section of the cliff wall. _skybox experiment A skybox. It is unclear what experiments it was used for. stupid_dust_poofs A cluster of env_smokestack entities, positioned under the bridge. A large chunk overlap with the bridge's geometry. repelling_group A number of entities meant to perform a Combine soldier assault. They are placed outside of the playable area, however. _town clouds A func_smokevolume entity. The visgroup's name likely indicates that the entity has been copypasted from a Ravenholm map. _07 ammo crate A RPG ammo crate, of course positioned nowhere near anywhere that would act as a floor for it. bridge_dust Refers to the same objects as "stupid_dust_poofs". grenade_script A cut script that tells a still-present Combine soldier to throw a grenade. perch_points Several air nodes, mainly positioned under the bridge. Coast_08_22.png Coast_08_22a.png badchunks An env_shooter. _seemingly obsolete fog triggers Two trigger multiples that set the fog distance to 2048 and 1024 respectively. d2_coast_09 flashback spotlight A random spotlight with relatively simple settings. It is, oddly, not placed within the flashback room. low wall A set of scattered "low" walls, surrounding the large building at the start of the level. They all refer to "STONE/STOENWALL014a", which is only present in the Leak. road bits skybox origin brush A single, nodraw-faced brush. skybox level bounds Several brushes scattered around the origin. 3d skybox A static prop of the coast, placed around the "skybox level bounds" brushes. Assorted brushes 1 object A large, nodrawed brush. It seems to be a playable-area counterpart of "skybox origin brush". fence npc clips Assorted NPC Clip brushes placed around the fences of the third and last settlement on the map. 3 objects Three func_illusionary "window_##_lighting_panel"'s, from 15 to 17. They have a used comments section, stating, "This brush is here to generate light to the interior space through the window. The white side should face the interior." obsolete zombie triggers Five triggers that individually awaken the idle zombies present. They are replaced by a trigger earlier on that awakens them all at once. _removed by art team coast_09_12.png coast_09_12a.png coast_09_12b.png coast_09_12c.png coast_09_12d.png coast_09_12e.png coast_09_12f.png coast_09_12g.png coast_09_12h.png Some objects are in use; these are not shown. A large number of removed and switched-out cars, some early work on the middle base's Combine tower, some rocks, and a road track. _skybox experiment Numerous scattered brushes in the shape of the map. They appear to have been used to extend the ocean's "visible" range. zombie_tunnel_NPC_Clips A number of variably-placed npc clips. They generally adhere to the positions of vehicles. fence_npc_clips Contents identical to "fence npc clips" (without underscores). _old flashback scene coast_09_17.png coast_09_17a.png A cut sequence where two citizens scream and run away from a window, in a room very similar to the one seen early on in the car tunnels. A few ai_sounds, ambient_generics, and choreographed_scene entities exist to make the citizens run from the windows while a car apparently crashes into them. _strange porch A generic-looking "porch roof" brush. Oddly, this one is placed within the home, on the second story of the building. ugly_ladder A brush-based ladder in the same position as the later prop-based ladder. bad_bad_faceted_pipes Three sets of cylindrical brush-based pipes, which were later replaced by models. perf coast_09_20e.png coast_09_20d.png coast_09_20c.png coast_09_20b.png coast_09_20a.png coast_09_20.png Various scattered revisions, mainly involving removed props. One of the entities, however, is a ambient_generic for the flashback scene. legacy coast_09_19a.png coast_09_19.png One set of removed triggers, and a logic_compare a far distance away from the other two. It appears that the set of triggers was used in the cut flashback scene, considering their positioning and a large number of overlapping references. d2_coast_10 Unlike most of the other maps consecutively before and after it, it only has one visgroup. _removed by art team coast_10_01a.png coast_10_01.png A ocean brush, textured with "nature/water_wasteland002b". d2_coast_11 _skybox terrain Two displacements used for sand under the water on the northeastern corner of the map. _camp light environment A light_environment, located in the middle of the camp. _training dummy blood A blood decal next to the training dummy for the bugbait. _wounded_writhing Two logic_choreographed_scene entities that tell the two nearby citizens to lay pained on the floor. They are replaced by the scripted_sequences. _Ladder_to_Turret A ladder that would have allowed the player to access the top of the camp's front entrance. _old_spawner_obsolete coast_11_06.png coast_11_06a.png A npc_antlion, npc_antlion_template_maker, a few logic_autos, and an env_player_surface_trigger at the beginning of the map. Later on, several trigger_multiples near the mid-section before the antlion guardian encounter. _removed by art team coast_11_07.png coast_11_07a.png Three barrels, and two carpet decals. _new_spawn_method_REVERTED A set of entities similar to "_old_spawner_obsolete" with an additional env_shake entity. _Old_2nd_spawner Another set of "spawner" entites, this time lacking an antlion template. _func_breakables coast_11_10.png coast_11_10a.png coast_11_10b.png 7 different func_breakable rocks, used as rocks. _Old Antlion Guard Area coast_11_11.png coast_11_11a.png coast_11_11b.png Some differences in the "arena" where the player meets the guard. There are several more rocks jutting out of the ground, a few more citizens around the arena and on the entrance, and some additional triggers. It appears that originally several citizens would be nearby when the antlion guard appeared, helping you defeat them. In addition, once the player got close to the entrance to the base, the guard would try to ram the entrance. _Antlion Guard Testing A info_target and npc_bullseye. They appear to have been used for testing the charge against the base's entrance. _lastfew_antlion_spawner Another antlion spawner, this time in the antlion guard arena with several included info_node_hints. _12 light_env coast_11_13.png coast_11_13a.png A light_environment. It is much darker than the other instances of this entity on the map. _10 light_env coast_11_14.png coast_11_14a.png Another light_environment. It is has much more similar colors to other light_environments. _guard spawn trigger Contained within "_Old Antlion Guard Area". _rock hiding spot A brush-based rock with four props, half of which fail to load. It has one unused texture, "NATURE/ROCKWALL012B". The unused props are "models/props_wasteland/rockcliff04b.mdl" and "models/props_wasteland/rockcliff05d.mdl". Oddly, the whole area is well outside of the map boundaries. _brushrocks_template Several brush-based rocks, all referring to "NATURE/ROCKWALL012B". _disp_rocks_1 A few displacement rocks in the middle of the map. Oddly, one of the rocks wasn't converted into a displacement. d2_coast_12 3d skybox coast_12_01.png coast_12_01a.png|Side view A brush and sky_camera entity. The sky brush is textured with "NATURE/CLOUD001B". unrotated pier An unrotated version of the physbox pier seen nearby. _removed by art team coast_12_03a.png coast_12_03b.png coast_12_03c.png coast_12_03d.png Some extra hintnodes, a large rock prop, a removed lightpole, and an early version of the prison's outer walls, built with brushes and individual models instead of a single composite model. Said individual models refer to "models/props_wasteland/guardtower01.mdl", a single guard tower model present in the Leak but not in the final game. _extra ropes Two additional sets of cables that go along the pylons, which themselves cover the entire map. _fog triggers coast_12_05a.png coast_12_05b.png Two triggers, which respectively autosave the game and activate a logic_relay dedicated to fog control. _obsolete hidden soldier A Combine soldier within a small, nodrawed box. Considering its placement, it was most likely a template. _old func_tanks coast_12_07.png coast_12_07b.png coast_12_07c.png coast_12_07d.png coast_12_07a.png|Closeup of brush emplacement Some earlier versions of the bunker soldiers' emplacements, some of which are using brush-based models. The brushes use "MODELS/PROPS_C17/HANDRAILMETAL002A". _apc An apc, with an accompanying NPC clip brush. _extra soldiers coast_12_09.png coast_12_09a.png Three extra soldiers, one near the third outpost, and the other two outside the path up the hill to the prison. Both are in preexisting squads. _old fog Coast 12 10a.png|Early Coast 12 10b.png|Final An alternate env_fog entity, with different fog color settings. _sewer water A small pool of water in the sewers after the level change trigger. Presumably, it was cut due to the player being unable to see it. Category:Maps Category:Unused Visgroups Category:2016 Leaks Category:Half-Life 2